


Look who decided to come to therapy

by Flying_squidy_yaoifan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slow To Update, Storytelling, Therapy, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_squidy_yaoifan/pseuds/Flying_squidy_yaoifan
Summary: The therapy waiting room AU that no one needed(the clinic waiting room AU)TW/Please look at tags before readingPATIENTS:Eren:survivors guilt and depression(comes with mikasa)Armin:major anxiety and depressionMarco:paranoia (comes with jean)Sasha:sexual abuse survivor(comes with connie)Reiner:split personality disorderBertholdt:schizophreniaAnnie:anger issues and depression(all three comes with zeke)Ymir:PTSD(comes with krista)THERAPISTSLevi:eren,marco,reinerErwin:armin,sashaHanji:bertholdt,annie,ymirSTAFFpetra:secretaryMike:janitor
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Tomorrow is another day

**Author's Note:**

> I know im taking a big challange here but i really wanted to write this quickly,i dont want my insparation to fly away
> 
> The therapy waiting room AU that no one wanted

Eren this is getting ridiculous!

And i told you i dont need to tell my nonexistent problems to a stranger!

Mikasa looked around the room,this was going bad eren refused to go to threapy even though he clearly needs it  
The memories of her kidnapping with her parents death came crashing down on her

"Eren this is for your own good,listen to me for once!"

Those kidnappers faces,her tied up wrists her mothers screams  
"Eren...it helped me a lot when i went to therapy...your current coping mechanisms are unhealthy my brother is a therapist and he helped me...please"

Eren looked up to his cut filled arms,mikasa was right,his coping mechanism were really unhealthy 

...

"Darling,please...as your mother i only want the best for you,your fathers death really hurt us so please...let us help you"

...fine but if i dont like it,im not going again

Both mikasa and carla's facees lit up"alright eren i'll go make an appointment to mr.levi immediately "

"Whateve-H-Hey mikasa dont hug me!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"BANG"

"AAGGH"

"DAD"

Blood so much blood

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

-GAH...it was...a dream...

I still cant forget that day huh...that day my father was killed...that day that started all of my poor life choises....that day where i almost lost my life...

He died protecting me...am i that important?...my father was an extraordinary man...a successful doctor that can cure any disease... And im just some hotheaded teen who cant do anything but scream and be ungrateful

...wheres my razor...

My feet came in contact with the soft carpet the moon illuminated the room giving it a scary atmosphere  
My hands wanderd around the hard cupboard as i frantically searched for my razor...  
and suddenly i felt something sharp

"...t-there it is"

I couldnt wait to go to the bathroom i need it now i need it right now...right now,right now,right now,right now...RIGHT NO-

...i cant do it....  
Not after that talk i had with my mother  
Not after what mikasa told me  
Not after i saw my mothers sweet eyes  
Not after i felt mikasa's arms around me  
...Not after my father risked his life for me

I have too many good people in my life to be ungreatful...

I cant do this to my mother

With my mother and mikasa in mind i threw my razor into the plastic trash can and got back ro bed,i came this far i cant let go now

"Tomorrow im going on therapy"


	2. Freedom psychiatry clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its erens first time going into The psychitary clinic its not just any normal clinic...ITS THE FREEDOM CLINIC 
> 
> ....i suck at summeries

Eren wake up!

Wh-huh haaa?

The morning sun was beaming on his face and as seen by mikasa's flinch his morning breath was bad

Ugh...im up,im up *yawn*

Your mom alredy went to work she said she left money on the counter for your session,im surprised she manged to get an appointment from my brother this quickly

Oh...on what time is it 

11:00AM

EHHH WHAT? WHAT TIME IS IT NOW-

dont worry its 09:39AM,the breakfast is alredy done so you can go eat while i brush my teeth 

Ah thank you mikasa

I headed to kitchen and began to eat my scrambled eggs "tasty" i mumbled to myself  
After that i took a quick shower,brushed my teeth and got ready ro head outside

"Ah its alredy 11AM we better head out,Mikasa did you pack your stuff?"

She peeked her head outside of the door her small scar became visible for a split second

"Yes lets go...dont forget to take the money"

Ack-thanks for reminding

We headed out and the sunshine hit right in our faces,the sweet summer break had just ended a week ago soon we will be going to collage...wow collage even saying the name comes as strange to my mouth i wonder where armi-"Wait"

Is something wrong eren?

"Ah,no everythings fine...armin came to my mind...he is going to the same therapist as us right?"

"Yes...but i think his therapists name is something like...Erwin smith...im not sure"

"Erwin smith...what a simple name"

"Hmm i guess so...oh there was someone named hange zoe she was a strange woman,and the secratery woman was nice 

"Wow you know a lot about that place"

"In middle school i sometimes went there afterschool the sectarian woman always gave me coffe flavored candy"

"Oh nice-"

"Eren look...were here

"Freedom psychiatry clinic" it wrote in bold letters  
Blue and white wings were displayed on a 4 cut square and the sun was making it sparkle 

"Woah..."

"Come on eren...lets go my brother doesnt like waiting"

"O-oh,Coming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's,comment's and bookmarks are greatly appreciated 💜💜


	3. Familiar face's annoying horses and the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnaly it happens,mikasa and eren get into the waiting room
> 
> Sorry this took alot the only thing that bugs me in this chapter is the title
> 
> I said i was going to write a long chapter but damn...it didnt happen OH WELL?!

Mikasa slowly opend the door

I was greeted with a flowery scent like it was cleaned...just now,speaking of cleaning a tall man with bangs that covering his eyes were sweeping the floor i wonder if mikasa knows who he is.

We approched at the secretary table there was a petite woman with short red hair looking at some papers

"Ms petra good mornin"

"Ah-oh good morning mikasa" she turns to me and says "hello young man my name is petra ral im the secraterian of this clinic did you had an appointment"

I nodded my head"yes with mr.Levi ackerman,my name is Eren yeager" the woman shook her head and reached to her phone "you can go to the waiting room while i infrom mr.Levi that you came,if you want you can take some candy just make sure not to drop the wrapper...mikasa, i would like to talk since collage is just right at the corner but the clinic is very busy these days so i dont have much time" 

Its ok ms perta we can talk some other time  
"Y-yeah thank you for the Candy's

With that we gave her a a wave and approached the waiting room:  
It was a small,normal room with comfortable grey chairs it was very clean...  
More than im comfortable with

"Eren,Mikasa!"

A calling sound came from the right,both me and mikasa looked at our right and saw a familiar blond haired face looking at us

"Armin! I didnt think that we would see eachother"

"Yeah with the exams and all that it was very stressful"

A man was giving us "the look" to problably shut our mouths shut but mikasa's stare broke right into that mans soul

Armins voice rang "lets just sit for now"

We agreed that it was for the best and sit next to armin 

"So...i heard your therapist was mr.smith how is he?"

"Oh ehehe he is a good man, and he's actually a part time worker in here his actual job is math teacher,i used to bring my math homework to him.He said that he was teaching at the same collage we applied!"

"Really!?"

Both mikasa and me said surprised

"Yeah! And-" 

Suddenly two panicking voices came through the door  
One had an undercut and his top hair was colored as light brown he looked mad but also concerned right next to him a black haired man with freckles he was clearly panicked and sweaty the other one wad blabbering something:

"Marco! W-wait up,ugh we are 20 minutes early! Did you see how the secraterian woman looked at us???"

The freckled man replied:

"W-Well...What if we were late! Im just making sure we were on time"

'But marco! We are TOO early! Lets just go to a nearby cafe or someth-"

"Would you mind keeping it down"

Armins lounged himself to me:"EREN dont be rude! You could have asked nicer-"

"Yeah pretty boy we will shut ip when we need to"

"JEAN!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PRETTY BOY HORSE FACE!"

"HORSE FACE?? ARE YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING"

"I DONT KNOW,ARE YOU JEEN OR JAĞN"

The waiting room has turned into a battlefield apparently,armin and that other  
person whose name is marco were visibly shaking and trying to stop us mikasa had a disappointed look on her face and the other patients were looking away

Just before i prepared myself to punch him a tall,blonde man with blue eyes put his hand on jeans shoulder and a second  
Later i felt a hand gripping my hair hardly

I heard mikasa and armins voice call out

"Mr.smith!"

"Levi"

"Good grief i have never heard of a fight happening in a psychiatry clinic"

"Oi mikasa is this brat eren?"

"Yes it is him"

Despite mikasa always coming over to us i rarely saw him mikasa told me that he was a cold but good guy once you get used to him my mother also seems to appreciate him

"I dont care if you brats make up or whatever but we need to go"

"Huh?? OH umm yessir!"

"Mr.arlert sorry im late, a little problem came up"

"No problem mr.smith"

"H-hey jean! L-lets go to that cafe you mentioned me my treat!"

"...f-fine..."

And with that the waiting room wad finnaly at peace and poor mikasa was left alone  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

......damn this is akward....

Mr.levi hasnt said anything ever since we started walking its disturbing....

"Oi brat could you stop eying me?"

"Oh...um sorry sir"

"Mikasa talks so much about you that it becomes disturbing,well it has decreased a little bit at least,...damn you have grown,tch!"

"Oh umm haha i dont know what to say sir" 

"Tch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will be slow bc i am in a exam week 
> 
> The other thing is that the next chapter will be mostly on armins P.O.V
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated


	4. Two girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is left alone but it doesnt stay that way for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will be much slower because of my exams i will try to update it as much as i can
> 
> (Is it just me or cant i write a long chapter?!)

Mikasa P.O.V

Both eren and armin was taken im all alone now...  
İ took out my phone and looked at instegram,my photo with eren has a lot of likes...my photo with levi has more...is he really that handsome?

İ heard the door opening:

A short girl with blond hair and blue eyes came in with a tall girl she had brown hair and brown eyes...and she was pouting

"Ymir get that sour expression off your face! This will be good for you!"

"Tch...whatever you say babe"

They came towards my direction 

"Hello are these seats taken?"

"Not at the moment...you can sit"

The two girls sat down the brunette had her arm on the blonds shoulder

"Thank you,im historia and this is my girlfriend ymir"

"Hey"

"Im mikasa ackerman my two bestfriends are in a session right now,im waiting for them"

"Ah really! Witch therapist are they're seeing?"

"Levi and erwin"

"Cool ymir will be seeing someone in the name haji zoe"

"Wait...mikasa your last name is ackerman correct? Then are you related to mr.levi"

"Yes he is my brother"

"Heh as i thought"

A silence appeard before us then the blond chirped again

"Say mikasa is this place good? İts our first time coming in here"

"Dont worry your in good hands this place is pretty good my since my brother works in here i have been coming here a lot of times...mainly afterschool...like i told you before my two bestfriends come here one of them has been coming here longer and his mental stability has improved so much he is almost fully healed

" aaah ok if you say we have nothing to worry about than i'll take your word for it hehehehe,you heard it right ymir"

"Yeah yeah i heard it"

Once again the door opend 

An avrage heighted brown haired man entered the room 

"Is the patient named ymir here?"

"Yeah im here but your not hanji zoe are you?"

"Ah im moblit,hanji's assistant she is ready to see you,come on"

"Oh...well that...h-historia can you-"

"Alright alright i'll come with you"

She turned to me and said

"Goodbye mikasa thank you for the conversation!"

"U-umm no problem"

And just like that those two left...and now im alone...

Suddenly i heard someone shouting my name and the door opening...does this door ever stay closed?


End file.
